gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup es una canción perteneciente a Toby Keith que se presenta en el octavo capítulo de la Tercera Temporada:Hold On To SixteenHold On To Sixteen. La canción es cantada por el ex-miembro de New Directions, Sam Evans en su regreso. Esta canción está incluída únicamente en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Deluxe Edition. Contexto Los miembros de New Directions están preocupados por su poca oportunidad de ganar las Locales,en ese momento, llega Sam junto a Rachel y Finn, que lo convencieron para volver y competir. Sam empieza a tocar la guitarra y canta esta alegre canción junto al resto club menos Kurt que esta sorprendido con la incoherencia de la canción. Letra Finn: 2, 1, 2, 3 Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle (Quinn: Mmhmm) For barbecues, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Whoo! Sam with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party (Let's have a party!) Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Quinn: Cup) (Finn: Haha) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my back Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky (Mike: Keep doin' it) Sam (with Puck): But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is (written) On you with a Sharpie when I get to (Sam with New Directions: hittin') on them to help me get lucky (Finn: Lucky) Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Puck: What?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam (with Finn and New Directions): (Finn: Ooh, ahh) Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, You're more than (fantastic) And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup" (Quinn: Mhmm!) (Tina: No way, never) (Finn: God, no!) You're my Finn: Friend? Sam: You're my friend (Quinn: You're my friend) (Puck: Amigo) (Finn: Lifelong) (Quinn: Uh huh) Thank you for being my friend Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Let's have a party) Proceed to party (Finn: Put your hands in the air!) New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: Oh, red solo) (Finn: Wahh!) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn and Tina: Solo cup) Quinn, Finn, and Tina (Sam): Solo cup (Bow doo), solo cup (Bow dow, doo) Solo cup (Bow do), solo cup (Dada di, da dum) Solo cup, solo cup (Da, da, da) Solo cup, (Do de ba da) solo cup Sam: Hmmm, hmm, hm Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Red Solo Cup - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Toby Keith - Red Solo Cup Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música